


Tastes like Sunshine

by CodenameLadyLuck



Series: My Kind of Trouble [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLadyLuck/pseuds/CodenameLadyLuck
Summary: Hancock aims to please with that silver tongue of his.





	Tastes like Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot with Hancock and my sole survivor Maya.

_Oh shit…_  
She was about to topple over again, _he knew it was a bad idea to let her finish off that vodka bottle_. Hancock swiftly slipped an arm around the girl's waist to help regain what was left of her balance. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off her when she was this hammered, within seconds she’d be a giggling mess on the floor and he’d never get her back to the Rexford on her own two feet. Giving an apologetic nod to Ham, he maneuvered his swaying companion to the exit. It had taken the two of them to get her up the stairs and even then she’d managed to drag them both down with her as her legs betrayed her for the third time.

_The poor doll shouldn’t have tried to keep up with him._

A cheeky grin unfolded on his face as he remembered trying to contain his amusement when Maya claimed she could _"drink him under the table"_. He could have easily kept going a few more rounds, and probably more after that, but he wouldn’t have been able to forgive himself if he’d let her get in any more of a state.

The night air hit her like a ton of bricks when they eventually got outside, alcohol mixed with fresh oxygen always made things more interesting. Hancock groaned in dread as she wriggled out of his arm and launched herself ahead, mumbling a string of incoherent slurs mixed with giggles as she staggered into the middle of the street. He called out for her to come back to him, to which she promptly responded by blowing a raspberry at him and proceeding to trip over a vent. The crash echoed throughout the street, Hancock shook his head and pulled out his box of mentats, popping one into his mouth while he strolled towards his fallen friend.

It was cold tonight but it clearly wasn’t bothering her with how drunk she was, he shrugged his coat off ready to give to her, she was only wearing a flimsy dress and the last thing he wanted was her getting a cold again.

_Even if she was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen when she was sick._

There was no music outside except the faint ringing of the bar behind them and yet Maya started dancing away wildly as if Magnolia were serenading her there in the streets. The Neighborhood Watch were leering at her and nudging each other from their posts. She was twirling around the lamp post now, laughing like a child. A low chuckle left Hancock’s lips as he approached her. As soon as he was close enough she reached out and snatched the tricorn hat from his head, a shriek of laughter erupted from her as she jumped off mid twirl and started running away from him. She stopped a few paces ahead, just outside the door of the hotel and struck a pose.

_Fuck, she looked good wearing his hat._

She was biting her lip and tipping it towards him. He didn’t quicken his pace at all, instead choosing to take a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket and smoke it casually as he strolled towards her. She was clearly feeling confident, waiting until he was within reach before taking his hand and opening the door behind her.

Hancock stood his ground, not moving an inch as she tried to pull him through, His eyes examined her body while he slowly inhaled his cigarette, admiring every inch of her.

_Those impure thoughts were back again. Hell, she was certainly being enough of a tease._

Finally giving up, she turned to face him with the most pitiful pout he had ever seen on anyone’s face. She slowly tottered back to him, still clenching his hand, and stopping an inch from his face. The smoke engulfed her as it billowed out of his mouth and the hole where his nose once was.

“Gonna play that game are we, Hancock?”

“I aint playing any games, doll…I just ain’t sure you know what you’re doing right now.” He flicked his cigarette into the street and licked his lips. Maya lowered her gaze and gently placed his hand that she was holding onto her hip. She cocked her head back up to look at him before leaning into his ear.

“What about all that talk before, hmm? About acting on those thoughts you’ve been having?” She traced her lips along his jaw and began nipping at the ruined skin of his neck. The hand that was placed on her body tightened it’s grip, his other was occupied trying to prevent Maya’s excited hands from clawing at the flag tied around his trousers.

“Come on, Sunshine, let’s get you upstairs. As much as I love the whole of Goodneighbor knowing how much you want me…I think I’ll save you the embarrassment.” He smirked, pulling himself together enough to steer her towards reception.

Clair greeted them with an annoyed frown and a raised eyebrow. Maya was hung around his neck now, occasionally bobbing her head up to kiss him unexpectedly while he tried to ask Clair where her room was.

“Upstairs, last room on the left” She clicked her tongue disapprovingly “And for the love of God, Hancock try not to keep us up all night with this one.”

Hancock shrugged while feigning being shocked and offended at what the old woman had said. She waved her hand to shoo him and sauntered away from the desk. Maya’s legs bucked beneath them, Hancock quickly gripped Maya around her waist and lifted her, kissing the top of her head while she steadied herself by holding his shoulders. Maya saw this as an invitation, cocking her leg and hooking it around the back of his, locking their bodies together. Hancock let out a frustrated sigh as his hands travelled further down her back, they rested just below her firm cheeks as he gently pried her legs further apart from behind. He stroked the tips of his fingers against the inside of her thighs, her hips thrust back into his crotch as a response.

Then she sank her teeth into his neck...

“Don’t stop… please, I need you, John…tonight.” It was that desperate gasp in his ear that finally severed the last thread of his self-control. He lifted her legs around his waist and carried Maya over to the deserted couch in the corner of the entrance hall.

_Clair had gone to bed, it was 3am and if he was completely honest, he didn’t give a single fuck if someone came in and saw them._

“Is this what you want, Sunshine? You want me spread you on this couch and make you scream for me?” He propped her on the sofa as she hid her hands in her face laughing, he could practically see the heat emitting from her cheeks and it made him that much more hungry for her.

“Ohh, now you’re getting all shy on me, huh? After all the big talk …Do you want me to stop?” He rubbed his hands up the side of her legs while being knelt down in front of her. Only slightly poking his fingers through the bottom of her dress before bringing them away. Maya shook her head, still covering her face. Hancock acknowledged the invitation, sliding his hand underneath her to claw the underwear down her legs, revealing her already wet centre.

Maya started to breathe heavily as he pinned her down with an arm draped over her stomach. Leaving a trail of kisses on the inside of her thighs, he made his way closer to his goal. The panting and squirming beneath him had already started by the time his mouth arrived at her entrance, seconds away from separating her lips and burying himself inside. He licked intricate patterns around her throbbing clit…Eliciting a choir of cries and moans that were conducted by each skilled strike of his tongue. Hancock broke away when he could feel her getting close, when she was so fucking wet that he could barely lick it up in time before she would drench his face again. The sweet cum glistened on his chin as he strained his neck to observe her face contorting in ecstasy. All he did was let out a throaty laugh, his hot breath sending shivers through her dripping core as it made contact.

“Hancock..John…P-please…” A strained croak through desperate moans. It was torturous and he knew it, but he wasn’t going to stop yet. She could feel his signature wicked grin spread across his face as she begged him. He repeated this agonising game over and over again, bringing her so close to the edge that it actually hurt her when he stopped. The desperate need for release was enough to make her clench down on the sofa beneath her so hard that her knuckles turned white. He was dragging it out without mercy, each time a new level of hell.

“Remember where we are now, Sunshine.” He licked his lips and that was all the warning he was going to give her. When he finally decided he had tortured Maya enough, he held her in place by prying her legs apart, finally showing her the true power of his talented mouth. The loudest scream ripped through the near silent Hotel before Maya could cover her mouth in time. The climax so intense that each stroke of his tongue, cleaning up his work, sent convulsions jolting through her body. Hancock didn’t even seem to notice the bang in the distance or the light that had turned on behind the reception desk as Maya writhed and kicked him involuntarily. He had done this to her and he wasn’t going to come up for air until he had finished lapping her up.


End file.
